The present invention relates generally to devices for location in an ear canal, and more particularly to such devices being self-fitting and used for sound optimization such as noise reduction and/or acoustic enhancement.
The need for adequate hearing protection in high noise environments has long been recognized among those concerned with health and safety issues, and much effort has gone into providing such protection. However, most experts in this field would acknowledge that there is still room for improvement. Protective devices have proliferated yet remained less than perfect in performance. Workers in high noise environments who should use these devices often do not, or use them only under duress from their employers. Individuals that work in high noise environments rarely understand that the effects of high noise exposure are not limited to the moment but are cumulative as well. The lack of worker compliance with safety rules is exacerbated by the fact that currently available hearing protection devices are often uncomfortable, clumsy to use, and/or perform poorly. Fortunately, as hearing protection devices become more comfortable and perform better, worker compliance with their use should also improve.
For example, existing disposable foam ear plugs are uncomfortable for wearers with small ear canals, are difficult to properly insert, must be completely removed if noise reduction is unwanted for a brief period (e.g. conversation), and/or cause discomfort by creating a vacuum in the ear canal during removal. Common disposable foam ear plugs require the user to compress the volume of the plug and insert it into the ear canal where it then attempts to re-expand. This method can cause discomfort for people with small ear canals in that the more compressed the ear plug, the greater its exerted force toward re-expansion. Further, existing disposable foam ear plugs require the user to roll the foam between their fingers to compress the foam to a sufficient size for proper insertion. If this step is not done, or is insufficiently done, the ear plug is often inserted improperly so as to not provide optimal protection. Also, if the user has dirty hands when compressing the ear plug, dirt and/or germs are then put into the ear canal with the inserted ear plug.
Further, existing disposable foam ear plugs must be completely removed if the user needs increased use of their hearing faculties for a brief period such as engaging in conversation with a coworker. This could lead to improper reinsertion if the earplugs are removed or misunderstanding of potentially important information if not removed. Also, existing disposable foam ear plugs are sealed against the wall of the ear canal in use and at the moment of removal. This causes a vacuum within the ear canal as the ear plugs are removed, and makes removal difficult and/or uncomfortable. And, existing foam ear plugs are often designed for one time use.
Accordingly, while various types of in-ear devices exist in the art, there remains a need for an in-ear device that helps overcome one or more of the aforementioned problems. The applicants have surprisingly invented such a device, as discussed further herein.